conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Austranesia
Austranesia(Pronounced:/əˈstreiɕjə/), officially called the Republican State of Austranesia( ) is an Island country located in Southeast Asia. Austranesia is a republic, with an elected legislature and president. The nation's capital city is New Jakarta. The country shares land borders with Papua New Guinea, New Timor, and Nisayvo. Other neighboring countries include Yarphei and Australia(Austranesia has not recognized Australia as a part of Brittania since 1989 May 24). In 2006 a proportion of Timor became New Timor. Austranesia has 23 states, a speical city, a National Capital Territory, and 4 union territories. History 'Feudal Era' The Feaudal Era was the medival period of Austranesia. The population was centered on Java and Borneo. Few hundred years after, the Bandergat Empire began. It was the island of Sumatra, Java, and Borneo, and the Lesser Sunda Islands. They used boat to get around to island to island and had wagons powered by a stick conected to the front wheel. The Kingdom had a few promblem such as Tiger flu, a disease that spread into Nisayvo, Yarphei, and Chiangari that 9 out of 40 would die from. What happened was some tigers became ill and some killed for food but when they ate them, thier healthy cells start to die off. A cure was made and saved thousands of lives. That lead to the fall of the Banderget. 'First Republic ' The First Republic was established in the 1950's after the fall of the Bandergat Empire. It was ruled first by a dictator named Chiga I. He made unfair rules, made himself rich, raise taxes, and caused wars against outsiders for more land. Soon the peole grew tired of him, especially the guards. They attacked his castle with bombs, teargas, and debris. He then surrendered but a rebel shot him in the head when he was declaring it. Government and Poltics Austranesia is a unitary bicameral republic, where the president has limited power but is mainly a figurehead as of the consitution stating "the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people". The Prime Minister has little power and is used mainly in executive boards. The Austranese Diet is the main legislative organ of Austranesia. The Diet consist of The House of Representors with 480 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors of 242 seats, whose popularly-elected members serve six-year terms. There is universal suffrage for adults over 20 years of age, with a secret ballot for all elected offices. 'Austranese Diet' The Austranese Diet is the main legislative body of Austranesia. The Austranese Diet was formed in 1931 after the consitution was formed. The Diet consist of the upper house, The House of Representors with 480 seats, elected by popular vote every four years or when dissolved, and a House of Councillors of 242 seats Administarive Divisions Austrranesia has 24 provinces, a special city and a National Capital Territory. Austranesia used to have a dispute with New Timor for 22 years until a agreemwnt was made on 2007 July 29 which lead to the New Republic of Timor. States Austranese Union Territories Geography Austranesia lies in the center of the tropics in Southeast Asia. It borders Nisayvo to the northeast, Yarphei to the northwest, Australia to the south, and Papua to the East(with Yarphei to the south as well). Indonesia is an archipelagic country extending 5,120 kilometres (3,181 mi) from east to west and 1,760 kilometres (1,094 mi) from north to south. It encompasses an estimated 17,508 islands, only 6,000 of which are inhabited. It comprises five main islands: Sumatra, Java, Borneo (known as "Kalimantan" in Austranesia), Sulawesi, and New Guinea; two major archipelagos (Nusa Tenggara and the Maluku Islands); and sixty smaller archipelagoes. Austranesia is mainly tropical forest with high canopies exceeding a single story high. It forest covers every island and is home to many species. Austranesia has a coral reef in the Arafura Sea on the southerncoast of Papua. It is home to 1100 types of fish, including the rare camosnapper, a fish that can be invisible with the flow of water and attack its enemies and Tip affecting the northern part of Austranesia]] Demographics As of the 2011 census, the population of Austranesia was 273,257,056, making it the 4rd most populated country. The population of Austranesia consists of many ethnic groups. Austranesians make up 60.4 per cent of the population. Most of the country's ethnicity differs by island such as Javanese, Sumatran, and Papuan. Austranesia has a 2012 estimate of 284,000,000. Economy CBD is a major source of Austranesia's economy]]Austranesia has a moderately high economy that is one of the largest on earth. New Jakarta, Selang, Palemburg, Surabayu, Suluwu, Banten, Rianu, Bong Pheng, Chiangu, and a few others. It has one of the largest compaines such as AustraNet, Allied States Finance, BakanAsia, Garuda Austranesia, Selang Air, Papua Securites, AustroStock, WEB, Internet Exchange, Air Austranesia, Indianational, EPEDX, and more. AustroNet Exchange is the largest stock exchange in Austranesia and the fifth largest on Earth. It is owned by AustraNet, a major worldwide company that has trillions of dollars with all of its subsidiares. The offlical currency is the Rial with it symbol as a reversed Uppecase R. It is a part of major is one of the busiest stock exchanges worldwide]]economic organizations such as OECD, ASEAN, APEC, and WTO. From it early starts it is a moderately fast-growing economy that expects to last for another hundred years. It had a good economin strenght for a Southeast Asian country. In 2006, the economy almost went bad when the worldwide multimillion finnancial company S&EAB(South & East Asia Bank) was caught for finnancial fraud to 103.925 million customers worldwide by secretly borrowing Я12.658 billion(US$11.780 billion) from the government. It almost brought Austranesia to a economic standstill. They were able to recover in 19⅝ mounths. It been trying to make up for it to make the economy grow faster. Luckily, neighbooring countries came to help. In 2010 an internet hacker hacks 28,000 bank and security accounty all over the country. 'Travel' Austranesia has 292 airports where 146 are civilian and 80 are international and 66 domestic are dmostic. The busiest airport is Makong Hussa Airport with 85 million passengers in 2011. Culture The Asutranesian Culture has greatly developed from its early orgins from the Bandergat Empire. Category:Austranesia Category:Countries Category:$100 Countries Category:Pages undergoing construction Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds